


Spread

by Aequinoctiale



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen, Grian-Centric, Mycelium Resistance, No Dialogue, very light horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aequinoctiale/pseuds/Aequinoctiale
Summary: The Mycelium Resistance's slow, invisible takeover of not only land, but people as well.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	Spread

Had any of the hermits passing through the shopping district looked a little closer at the small, hunched figure on the ground, they might have noticed something was wrong.

Had Scar slowed down on his way to the diamond throne, tripping slightly over his feet and laughing to himself, he might have noticed the slight movement that indicated the red-clad figure was not as AFK as he thought.

Had BDubs not rushed so quickly to fall asleep and skip the night, he might have seen a faint glow, spreading from beside a barge in the darkness.

Had Joe not spent so much time around his canine companions, nose clogged to the brim with hair and the smell of wet dog, he might have noticed the smell of mushrooms was quite strong today, in the shopping district that was supposed to have eradicated the mycelium menace.

Had Iskall quieted down his cheerful, boisterous voice, telling the tale of his day to any nearby villagers who would listen, he might have heard the slow, steady stretching sound of accelerated growth.

Had Mumbo not gotten distracted two seconds after starting towards Grian, had he managed to follow through and approach his friend, he might have seen

Two hands, outstretched, gripping the grass so hard knuckles were turning white, and fingernails were leaving marks in palms, thin strands extending out of the fingers.

Pale white, weaving a web over the earth, stretching and growing and spreading through the ground.

Blank eyes, unaware of the world around them, with the same white web of filament piercing through the typical dark black of his friend's eyes.

Had any of them noticed, they might have been able to put a stop to it.

But nobody stopped.

Nobody let the revealing darkness fall.

Nobody could smell it.

Nobody could hear it.

Nobody approached him.

And so, the mycelium spread.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was my first time writing any sort of fic for any fandom! Please be nice, and if you could, leave a comment and let me know what you thought or what I could improve! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
